The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cooking implements and more specifically relates to an easy grilling skewer preparation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term Shish kebab is a Turkish word meaning “skewer”. It refers to threading meat on a skewer and grilling the meat on an outdoor grill. Virtually any kind of meat may be used and cubes of fruit or vegetables are often threaded onto the spit as well. Typical vegetables desired by many cooks include tomatoes, bell peppers, onions, and mushrooms.
When outdoor cooks decide to grill food via a skewer process they normally are required to hold a skewer in one hand and thread the meat pieces and vegetable pieces onto the skewer one food item at a time. This is a time consuming, and an often frustrating experience as it is easy to drop slippery food items, thus wasting the meat, vegetables, or fruit. The food items being grilled are often soaked in a marinade. While placing food items on a skewer, the marinade can easily drip onto a preparation table, the floor, or the ground creating a mess and slippery conditions under foot.
An added undesirability in using the typical skewer occurs when the user accidently pricks fingers while trying to place the food items on the sharp tip of a skewer. Even with an apparatus comprising multiple skewers, the possibilities of pricking fingers and of dropping and wasting food applies since the food items are still threaded onto a skewer one food item at a time and one skewer at a time.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,224 to Seth Natter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,706 to Harold Weinberger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,166 to Bernadette Summers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,513 to Charles S. Adams, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,263 to Thomas W. Wigley, Jr, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,470 to Frederick Oatley Arther. This art is representative of cooking implements. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an easy grilling skewer preparation system should provide a user with the ability to place food items on a plurality of skewers while minimizing the waste of dropping slippery food items, and limiting the possibility of pricking fingers while threading food items on the sharp tip of a skewer and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable easy grilling skewer preparation system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.